clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hal Homsar Solo/archive 1
First talk page! Comment: Ah, the good old days... Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Hal Homsar Solo! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates Hello! This is Alxeedo, an administrator (Sysop) here, at the CPW. Welcome to the Wiki! Hope you have a great time here! So you want a signature? I'll make you one! Just describe how you want it to look like. Here are some things you can choose to customize it: *The Color *Backround Color *It can say anything you want it to say *Link to any page you want it to link to *Picture (Include name, or I can make one for you) *Font Just put it at the bottom of my talk page! If you need any other help, feel free to ask me! Here you go! Here it is! Hal Homsar Solo You bring the dip, I'll mow the side yard. Unfortuneatly, the font Segoe Print didn't work. So I used Arial. If you want any changes, feel free to ask me again! Here's the code. Hal Homsar Solo You bring the dip, I'll mow the side yard. Copy this, and go to . Where it says, "Signature:" and then a box, replace the code in the box with the one above (paste the code). Then check the "Custom signature" checkbox. After that, click the "Save" button near the bottom. It should work. If it doesn't, let me know. Once again, welcome! Hi! I am Yorkielvr333CP, but you can just call me York! I have been on this wiki for a reasonable period of time, and I would like to welcome you! And I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend? Thanks! --Yorkielvr333 =D RAWR! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK UR BLOOD 01:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Just A Tip If you wanna chat with us here, go to the side of your screen. Do you see the community box? Click Widgets. Go to the top of your screen, and you will find a list. Keep scrolling, until you find "Shout Box." And now, the Shout Box should be on the side of your screen! I'll explain it in pictures: File:Communitywikiyork.png|Click Widgets File:Yorkwikishoutbox.png|Click Shout Box File:Wikishoutboxyork.png|Now start chatting with us! --Yorkielvr333 =D RAWR! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK UR BLOOD 01:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Cool Award Thanks! I hope we become good friends :] --Yorkielvr333 =D RAWR! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK UR BLOOD 01:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) We attack the Walrus Wiki today at 4:00 PM PST. When we first go on, play it cool and say stuff like "Walrus rocks!" or "Club Penguin Wiki is so stupid!" After about five minutes of that, attack. I need about four people to stay and be loyal to Walrus. I also need one or two people on this wiki that have the ability to block people in case the Walrus attacks. Delete this message after you read it. [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880']] 17:18, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Can I be your friend? Can I please be your buddy? --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! 23:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC) YAY! I'm so glad someone like you joined! My name is Metalmanager, I'm a bureaucrat here, and I LOVE homestarrunner cartoons! And y'know what's even better? MY FAV CHARACTER IS HOMSAR TOO! Please don't quit, I'll help you with this wiki, since we're both Homsar fans! P.S: AaAaAaaAaAaAaAaAaAaA! -Metalmanager <=( Please don't quit. You're an awesome and fun user! See, this is why I rarely go on Shout Box anymore. All it does is cause trouble. But, whatever you do, PLEASE DON'T QUIT!!!!! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 03:24, 30 May 2009 (UTC) LONG LONG MESSAGE Ok. I will edit your talk. RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZ I LIKE NACHOS WOOT LALALLALALALALALLALA AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa!!!!!!!!!! ALKJFDKLAJSDFKLHGALKDFJKALJFKLADJFAKLDFJALKDF IMA FIRIN MAH LAZER BLAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Come to my party! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 01:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Template = --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 22:57, 6 June 2009 (UTC) YOU ARE INVITED TO CHILDPENGU1'S SUMMER PARTY! Drawing Hi HHS! I just made a drawing at school. Here it is: Hope you like it! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 01:05, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Award! File:Respect_award_cp_1_seahorseruler.jpg| You have gained Seahorseruler's Full Respect! Your Invited! --[[user:seahorseruler|'''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Swimming gangs --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 02:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Put this on your usr page: Bye! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 02:03, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ur Signature Should be this?: *--Hal Homsar Solo Baloneym'n Bye! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 01:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) YAY! YAAAY! Thanks for coming back! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 02:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) YIPEE! Awesome that your back. Yea, I found it on Abominable426's user page. XD --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) RANDOM H*R QUOTES!!!!!! Sbemail 201: BOOM! CRASH! CRASH! BANG, BOOOOOM!!!! ....So popular lately. Are you kiddin' me? I can't even warsh my hands with that mess! Aw, a weasel. ..I don't care if she's a woman's champion, a man's champion, a half woman half man's champion...uh, do we have those? Um, yes, I believe we do. Well can I fight them instead? And then my pop tart exploded and it was like, Ptoo-y! This steak sandwich is beverly clearly my computer, bamshima. Dooj. Every..week..with you..strong bad..is like...8..dog weeks..in..cat years. /////////////// Okay, that's all the quotes I can think of. XD. --Metalmana- OW! Snowball in the eye! 15:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Code Can you put the code of the signature on my talk page, and I'll try to fix it? Thanks. --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) New Sig Hal Homsar Solo! It's all the loading screens! = Hal Homsar Solo! It's all the loading screens! Okay, I fixed some codes, so it should work. Try it with the code above, and if it doesn't work tell me on my talk please. --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) Hey! =D This is LarryRawr stopping by to say hi! Wanna be friends? =] --LarryGoesRawr! 04:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Party Thanks for joining my party, this is the award for my first party, but mainly joining, not in the snapshot.Hahaha00000 Birthday! When your birthday? [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 15:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Party ! Click here for more information ! Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !,Mah Blog ! Award You Have Rescued Iceanator189 From Mudkip11223's Pit! Here Is Your Award! Awards You have definitely earned my regular and supreme award! --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) Award Here, Hal! I must've forgotten to give to you. --[[User:Hat Pop|'''Hat Pop]] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:44, 13 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Hey! Guess what? You are really awesome! Haha! LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 03:51, 14 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR TO THE MAXXX!! Now you are really awesome because I'm on your user page! Yay lol! LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 04:09, 14 July 2009 (UTC) cadence!!! Hi I Saw Cadence Today If You Didnt Saw Her Look For Her (But I Saw Her In Onother Penguin =() Well Hope Yoiu See Her. =D --Merbat Talk to me! 15:12, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Party Pic Here's a party picture for ya ! Party!!! Party!!! Hi Homsolo Im Doing A Little Party Cause On Monday Am On Vacations! More Info See Below: *Date:Today *Time:9:00am EST/1:00pm GMT/10:00am (For anyone who come from Argentina)/9:00pm (For/anyone who come from China) *Were:Lounge *Server:Outback (If Its Full Let Me Know At My Talk) Bye! --Merbat Talk to me! 15:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! You were really cool and I had some fun times with you! Good luck on this wiki. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 16:58, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Hi Hi Homsar Im Merbat Im On Vacations But We Can Talk In Our Talk If You Can Tell The Others That Im On Vacations. And Did The New Colors Are Choosen? Well Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 04:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Don't forget my Music Jam tomorrow! Check this page for details. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 13:58, 24 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Hey Homsar! I have been visiting lately! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 03:15, 26 July 2009 (UTC) umm Why is your username hal homsar solo again?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 12:23, 26 July 2009 (UTC) character my favorite in homestar runner is the cheat.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 10:53, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Friend Am I your friend?? The Salt News and Store Come to the Salt Shop and News! The Store is - as you guessed - a Store and the News is the... News - As done by the awesome Salt! Please go to - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_Shop for the Shop and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_News for the News! :) Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:29, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Shout Box See my congrats on SB! Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 03:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hello! You are doing a good job! Sorry, I just felt like saying that.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 02:30, 4 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! I realized it was fun to edit here lol! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 15:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Thanks for voting for me I really appreciate it!! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 03:13, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Party